You Belong With Me
by Green Gallant
Summary: High school AU. Conner is the quiet pseudo loner who catches the eye of Megan who has an overbearing boyfriend. Conner/Megan.


_Author's Note: This is something that had been sitting on the back burner since Young Justice premiered I thought I'd finally dust it off and try it out. Hope you guys like it. _

It was another typical morning at Atlantic Heights High School as students filled the hallways making their way to First Hour. A young boy with short black hair in a black t-shirt and jeans looked over his shoulder at a young redhead girl who stood next to a tall and strongly built boy in a white striped polo shirt and kakis infront of his own locker. The girl looked to be about 15-16 and looked up anxiously at the boy standing next to her as he closed his locker door and looked back across the way at Conner. The dark haired boy leveled a glare and turned away before shutting his own locker. The girl looked over at Conner and smiled, as he smiled back before walking off with her blonde boyfriend.

The smile faded and returned to its previous scowl as he saw the two off.

"So what's up with you?" a boy standing behind him asked.

"Nothing." He muttered never taking his eyes off Megan.

"Dude you've been staring at her for a week. If you like her you should tell her already." Dick told him.

"Nah. It wouldn't be appropriate." He answered.

"Says who? I mean sure she has a boyfriend but that doesn't mean she has to stay with him forever." Dick said.

"Maybe not, but that's who she chose." He said turning away with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Okay granted he's the varsity quarterback and he's immensely popular and gets invited to all the big parties. But that doesn't mean he's a better person. I mean look at him, anytime she's not around he's picking on some nerd. He's no better than any of the other jocks. With your luck he'll probably dump her by the end of the week." Robin said.

Although he couldn't help but feel insulted by that last remark, he did have a point. Davis Bloome had a reputation of dating the flavor of the week, which in this case happened to be Megan Morse. And the man was known to get around with the ladies, which he hoped didn't mean she'd be his latest one. Megan for the most part seemed oblivious to what Davis was like on and off the field. She was a nice girl, and the more he thought about it the more it made him sick to his stomach.

"Maybe your right." Conner said.

"When am I not?" his friend joked.

"What's up guys?" Wally said coming up behind them.

"Nothing." Conner said before walking off.

"Okay…weird. What's up with him?" Wally asked.

Looking over Robin's diminutive shoulder he saw Megan and Davis walking to class together arm in arm.

"Ohhh. He's been crushing pretty hard on her for a while hasn't he?" Wally asked.

"Yeah but you know Conner. He won't admit it." said Robin.

"Don't I know it? So should we just leave him alone or what?" he asked while his friend pondered.

"We should probably just let it go, Kon would kill us if he knew we tried to set them up. Especially with you know who in the picture." He told him.

"Yeah that guy doesn't like being helped. Come on race ya to class." Kid Flash said before taking off to Robin's annoyance.

"You know I'm not as fast as you!" he barked.

"Its fun for me though." He called back.

In first hour Megan sat at her desk going over science notes while Conner sat a few rows ahead of her towards the front of the class. Megan quietly wrote down her notes from the overhead projection without lifting her head, while Conner did the same.

The boy infront of her was something of an enigma. Despite his outer appearance as a loner, Conner was actually very studious and had maintained very high grades since entering high school. No one could figure out why, but at the same time no one really asked. He just went along with it and did well in school. And so long as he continued to do so, the teachers weren't concerned. Megan was very much the same way; quiet, reserved and always did well in class. Making her one of their leading students. Her boyfriend Davis was another story, although he did well on the football field his grades were known to lax. But like any jock he remained on the program because they need him and barely skating by.

He was actually a decent student at one time and held reasonably good grades. Until the party and social scenes took priority after he joined the high school football team. It was because of these failing grades he was introduced to Megan initially as his tutor and well you know how it goes.

The bell rang a while later and the students got up to leave, walking to his next class Conner bumps into another student hitting his shoulder. The boy he ran into looked over his shoulder at him with a smirk signaling that it was intentional. Conner narrowed his eyes at the lad as he continued walking, the offending teen was a Metahuman with a body made of ice and had several spikes that rose out of his body. The teen made a high pitched cackle as he left the scene while Conner imagined boring holes in the back of his spiky head. Cameron Mahkent was another of the students at Pacific Heights, a criminal and troublemaker he was proud of his mutation and flaunted it at every turn to the dismay of his fellow classmates.

As was apparent Pacific Heights wasn't necessarily your typical high school, as several students would freely show their abilities during school hours. Other students like Conner were a bit more conservative with their abilities. The bell rang as he stood there before shrugging off the exchange and made his way to class.

A few minutes later he entered the classroom as the late bell sounded and saw Megan sitting at the front of the class with a smile on her face. He smiled back as the teacher told him he was late and took his chair next to Megan.

"Sorry." He muttered to the woman behind the desk.

Megan continued to smile as she looked back at Conner and he did the same till her boyfriend Davis covered her hand with his own.

"Yeah you better be." He muttered at Conner. The boy's smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl as Megan was forced to look back to the front of the class and Conner did the same.

Megan was another unique student among the lot in that her skin was green. No one was sure if it was a mutation like some of the other students or something else entirely. But it didn't seem to affect her status too much…well that wasn't entirely true. Being green defiantly got her some looks from guys and girls. The girls mostly thought she was weird while the guys would just stare, it was the kind of attention she wasn't used to getting but seemed to have its perks. Getting the star quarterback was one of them. She didn't think she'd be one of the popular girls but in a small way she kind of liked it. The teacher got up from her desk that was situated on a platform to the right of the class and made her way to the front to begin the lesson.

"Okay class, last week we started reading The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn. How many of you have made it to the third chapter?" she asked.

About half the class raised its hand including Megan and Conner.

"And how many of you are past it?" she asked as only a handful of students did.

"How many of you aren't even past the first chapter?" she asked again getting the appropriate response including the quarterback.

"Uh huh…you might actually want to put a little effort into reading it. It's actually a really good book. How many of you enjoy it?" she asked again getting several students to respond.

As the teacher went into her lecture on the virtues of the classic novel, Conner stole another glance at Megan before she took notice and briefly looked back at him and smiled. The rest of the class time went on as the teacher's voice faded into the background with Megan and Conner lost in their own world together.

"Conner, Megan you guys mind touching base with us every so often?" the teacher asked making their classmates laugh. The pair blushed with pained expressions.

"Page 24 if you would please Conner?" she asked as he flipped to the page.

"Second paragraph." she added before he stood up to read it to the class.

After class Megan stood out by the doorway as Conner came out of the room.

"Guess we got ourselves in trouble." She said.

"Yeah…guess so." He said.

"Sorry about that." she told him.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm actually glad I read that chapter." He said causing her to giggle.

"I'm Megan." She said extending her hand.

"Conner." He replied shaking it.

"So…you new around here?" he asked.

"Kind of." She replied.

"Hey Megan." Her boyfriend called from the lockers with a stern look on his face.

"Well I guess I better get going. It was nice talking to you." she said before walking off.

"Yeah you too." He nodded. As she went to join her boyfriend, the QB was still glaring at Conner and made his way over to him. The blonde haired Davis towered over Conner as he rested his hand on the wall above his head and looked him in the eye.

"Listen you stay the hell away from my girlfriend." He said. Conner never wavered as he stared back at him.

"She's not your property." He replied.

"And I don't think that's any of your concern. She does whatever I tell her, and goes wherever I tell her. You stay away from her before I put you in the hospital." He warned before walking away.

Conner narrowed his eyes at Davis as he walked off with a hand on Megan's shoulder. The young girl looked back over his arm at Conner as they left. Richard and Wally came up behind their friend a moment later.

"Man, what's his deal?" Robin asked.

"That guy's a major tool if he thinks he can control her." added Wally.

"Someone should do something about It." growled Conner.

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" Richard asked as a smirk formed on Conner's face.

That evening football practice was in session with the team on the field and the cheerleaders working on routines. Davis was in uniform running drills while his girlfriend Megan was in the stands by herself and appeared to be bored. The team was in formation, with Davis standing behind the line calling out a play before it was snapped. At that same time Conner stepped onto the field in uniform, the ball was snapped and the play was run. Davis threw the ball before catching a glance of Conner on the field.

"The f*ck is this?" he said undoing his helmet and started walking over to him.

"The hell you doing out here Kent?" he called out.

"Its open tryouts right?" Conner asked with a smirk.

"Open tryouts was last week." He told him.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I show you what I can do." he said putting on his helmet.

"You think you can sack me Kent?" he asked.

"What's the matter Bloome? Afraid I'm going to take you out infront of all your friends?" he taunted. Eliciting jeers from his teammates. The QB looked around and accepted.

"All right, see if you can break through our defense." Davis told him. Conner nodded as they walked back to the middle of the field. Off to the sidelines the coach saw what was happening on the field.

"What the hell's going on?" he said holding up his arms.

The football team got into position with Conner and Davis standing opposite of each other over the 50 yard line. Megan looked up from her notebook to see the lone player facing the opposition and wondered what was going on.

"Ready, steady…Blue 42, Blue 42. Hut, hut hike!" Davis yelled snapping the ball as the team rushed forward.

Conner bolted two steps forward as two players laid into him trying to force him down, Conner held his ground as a third guy jumped on top of them plowing him to the ground. The team laughed as they got off of him a moment later and one of them held him up.

"Let's go again." he said.

"Your kidding right?" Davis asked.

"Only one way to find out." he told him.

"All right it's your funeral." He shrugged and got the team back in position.

"Blue 42, Blue 42. Hut, hut hike!" he yelled as the team rushed at him again.

Conner managed to dodge past the first guy that dove at him and raced up the field as two teammates latched onto him. Conner wiggled his way and started to move forward as a third player plowed into their backs while a forth came around and threw him to the ground. Again he got up undeterred.

"One more time." he told them. The quarterback shrugged and got into position once more.

"Hut, hike!" he yelled and went at him.

Conner plowed into the first guy knocking him over before leaping over the second that skidded beneath him, and bulldozed the third and raced towards Davis who still had the ball. The rest of the team piled onto him, Conner fought with all of his might against the load, and started getting momentum to Davis' shock. The coach finally blew his whistle as he came onto the field forcing them to release him a moment later.

"What in God's name are you doing out here?" he yelled at the team.

"Who are you?" he asked turning his attention to Conner. The boy looked back at him with wide eyes under his helmet.

"Um, Conner Kent sir." He answered.

"Where did you find that uniform?" the coach asked as Megan descended the bleachers to the railing behind them.

"Uhhh..." Conner stammered as the coach grilled him for an answer.

"If you want to try out for the team you have to sign up first. You don't just slap on a uniform and expect to play." the coach reminded him.

"Uh right sorry I couldn't find the form." Conner replied.

"The sign up sheet was filled up last week, but since your already here and determined to show everyone else up. I think we may have room for an alternate." the coach told him while Davis balked silently behind him.

"Let's see you get at him one more time." the coach said as Conner smiled beneath his helmet.

"You got it." he said as they got back into position a forth and final time as Davis hiked the ball and Conner pierced the defense a final time sacking Davis with all his might. The blow knocking the wind out of the quarterback while Megan and his friends looked on from the sideline.

"I think he's going to be just fine." Wally noted as he stood behind a waist high chain length fence next to Richard as the pair looked on approvingly.

"I think so too." Robin affirmed as they stood there amused. While Conner stood over the throughly humiliated quarterback as he was forced to look up at the 'pintsized' powerhouse as Kent's eyes bored into his and flashed a confident smirk at the downed quarterback.

"Better luck next time." he said before walking off to meet with Megan.

_Author's Note: This is something I started a few years ago and was going to be a songfic but kind of lost track of it. I dont know if I'll continue it or not, probably not but I just wanted to get this one out. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review. _


End file.
